Isla del drama, novatos
by chris161298
Summary: 20 nuevos concursantes buscaran 10 millones de dolares. Quien ganara en isla del drama
1. Nuevos competidores

**Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean ni Chef Hatchet**

**Los diálogos de los personajes serán en cursiva y lo que dice Mclean y Hatchet esta con letra normal y las descripciones de los chicos serán en negritas y las acciones entre paréntesis**

**Las edades de los concursantes son de 7, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 y 16 años**

Isla del drama

Capítulo 1.- Nuevos concursantes

Hola soy Chris Mclean, y esta es una nueva temporada con puros nuevos participantes-Dijo Mclean.

Aquí vendrán 20 adolescentes 14 chicos y 6 chicas (Esto no tendrá yaoi) y aquí viene el primero –Dijo Mclean.

**Viene el primer bote con un chico de 13 años rubio moreno con una camisa de manga larga verde obscura con un dragón verde pasto en el centro sobre una aún más larga de color verde con pantalones amarillo con un adorno naranja en cada pierna por las rodillas.**

-Christopher como te va la vida viejo-Dijo Mclean.

-_Pues tú ya ves. -Dijo Christopher_

-Bueno como sea. –Dijo Mclean- pero ahí viene el segundo bote.-Dijo el anfitrión

**En el segundo bote esta un chico de 11 años moreno, pelirrojo con una gorra gris, chamarra de manga corta negra, pantalones negros y tenis naranjas.**

-Bien esta Wally-Dijo Mclean

_-(Ese chico se hace familiar)-Dijeron pensando Chris y Wally al mismo tiempo_

-Y aquí viene las primeras 2 chicas.-Dijo Mclean

**Viene el tercer y el cuarto bote con una chica en cada uno. Las 2 tenían 13 años, la que iba en el primer bote era rubia de pelo largo con coleta (pero inteligente), con una chamarra de manga corta azul celeste y jeans de mezclilla y unas chanclas y en el segundo era morena la chica, de pelo negro largo sin coleta, con una camisa de manga corta celeste y el resto de la ropa era negra.**

_-Milly, llegamos a la isla.-Dijo la morena emocionada._

_-Si verdad Molly, estoy emocionada.-Dijo la rubia emocionada._

Bueno sin más preámbulos chicos vienen 2 hermanos.-Dijo Mclean.

**Venían en un mismo bote los 2 hermanos el mayor tenía 15 años y la menor 14 años el chico traía un sombrero café, pelo castaño, camisa negra manga corta sobre una manga larga a rayas azul y amarillo jeans y tenis negros. La chica traía una camisa manga larga azul con una rosa de color celeste por el centro, pelo castaño largo sin coleta, y jeans y tenis como su hermano.**

-Damas y caballeros saluden a Clyde a Mikaela.-Dijo Mclean

_-Hola chicos me llamo Claudio pero mis amigos me dicen Clyde.-Dijo Clyde saludando a todos._

_-Hola chicos me llamo Mikaela pero mis amigos me dicen Mikaela.- Dijo Mikaela riéndose de sí misma._

-Bueno chicos ahí viene el próximo chico.-Dijo Mclean.

**En el sexto bote iba un chico de 13 años era rubio los lados laterales y traseros del cabello teñidos de color purpura, suéter celeste, jeans verdes y tenis blancos.**

-Bien chicos díganle hola a Butters.-Dijo Mclean.

_-Emmm, emmm, patata.-Dijo el chico nervioso._

-_Tú darás mucha comedia.-Dijo el rubio de la camisa verde._

-Christopher, Butters cierren el pico. - Dijo el anfitrión aburriéndose.

**En el séptimo bote venia una chica negra de 12 años, traía un gorro grande de colores, camisa sin mangas de color rojo, jeans azules, chanclas blancas.**

-Adriana mucho gusto de conocerte.-Dijo Mclean.

_-Les aseguro de que conseguiré los 10 millones- Dijo la jamaiquina._

**-**Y…-Dijo Mclean.

_**-**__Aquí viene el próximo chico o chica y bla, bla, bla.-Dijo Christopher._

_**-**__Jajajajajajajaja.-Dijeron todos los que estaban en el muelle._

**-**Bueno pero sin más preámbulos aquí viene el próximo participante.-Dijo Mclean.

**En el octavo bote venían 3 chicos no eran hermanos pero los pusieron en el mismo bote, el primero era guapo, de 16 años, pelo café, vestía un sweater verde sobre una camisa purpura, jeans azules y zapatos blancos, el segundo era un chico de 14 años con un casco verde, una camisa negra sobre una de mangas largas morada y jeans grises con zapatos negros y el tercero era de pelo negro, venía con un traje de karateca con una cinta negra era asiático y tenía 10 años.**

_-_Craig, Juan y Zaiko, son bienvenidos a este show.- Dijo Mclean

_-Total vengo para darle a mi familia los Foster 10 millones más.- Dijo Craig_

-Y ahí viene el próximo-Dijo Mclean

**Venia un gordo de 10 años gritándole de groserías al conductor el gordo venía con un gorro azul, un sweater rojo, pantalones amarillos, zapatos negros.**

-Y aquí esta Cartman.- Dijo Mclean.

_-Anfitrión, isla, concursante, chef y pasantes todo es Mier**-Grito quejándose Cartman_

_-El que queja es más.- Dice Christopher_

_-Cállate futuro eliminado, ustedes idiotas me verán como el ganador y conseguiré novia aquí.-Dijo Cartman_

_-Cartman aquí no se hacen milagros imposibles.- Dijo Mikaela_

(Cartman le da un puñetazo a Mikaela y la tira al agua)

_-¡Ahora sí que te cargo el payaso!- Grito Clyde._

(Clyde le da una cachetada a Cartman y este empieza a llorar)

-Buaaa T_T te voy a acusar con mi mama.- Lloraba Cartman.

-Emmm hola.- Dijo una peli azul.

-Clyde no les pegues a las mujeres.- Dijo Butters cuando le pego a Cartman

**La peli azul tiene 11 años, vestía una camisa manga corta azul sobre una con manga larga blanca, lentes y venía con jeans azules y zapatos negros. Venía junto con una niña de 7 años de camisa naranja y pantalones verdes y pelo negro.**

-Esto fue gracioso XDXDXDXDXD y aquí viene el próximo participante.- dijo Mclean (Ni puta idea de cómo inicio esta pelea XD)-Pensó Mclean.

-Bueno me canse de tanto esperar a todos mejor que el bote traiga a los últimos seleccionados

(Los últimos 6 seleccionados los diré por párrafo)

**1. Venía un chico de cabello afro naranja, un traje de disco azul celeste, con botas negras y tenía 16 años.**

**2. La chica a lado de él era gótica una camisa roja, pantalones negros, botas moradas, pelo negro pero una parte se lo puso magenta y tiene 13 años**

**3. En la cima del barco había un chico de 16 años, pelos parados naranja, con lentes verdes, bata blanca, pantalones azules y zapatos negros**

**4. Había otro chico de 15 años, pelos parados naranja, con una camisa con una manga corta negra, jeans azules y tenis blancos**

**5. Estaba un chico pescando tenía un sombrero de paja una camisa blanca, chanclas y un overol azul que no le llegaba a las rodillas el chico tenía 12 años**

**6. La última chica era rubia, blanca, vestía una camisa negra con una estrella ros en el centro, falda naranja y unas botas grises, tenía 10 años**

-Bueno aquí están Disco Jack, Andrea, Dexter, Hugo, Tom y Kazzandra (El orden es como los mencione en los 6 párrafos)- Dijo Mclean

-Bueno esto es todo pero esperen para el segundo capítulo de ISLA DEL DRAMA

_**.**__**Orden de fila del muelle de la vergüenza (Como se acomodaron ellos)**_

**Chris, Dexter, Milly, Molly, Hugo, Marianita, Disco Jack, Zaiko, Clyde, Mikaela, Tom, Craig, Adriana, Allison, Cartman, Kazzandra, Butters, Andrea, Wally y al final de la fila Juan**

**.****El primer review dirá quien estará en estos 2 equipos de 10 cada uno**

**-CULEBRAS ASESINAS (ROJO)**

**-AVES GRITONAS (VERDE)**

**.****Opinen que les pareció, quien merece ganar y dejen reviews. Gracias por su atención**


	2. Una cascarita

**• Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean y el Chef Hatchet que son de teletoon**

**• Gracias a Sandy Cecy por definir los grupos**

• **Los confesionarios y la narración del partido serán en negritas**

**•Lenguaje un poco fuerte**

Isla del drama

Capítulo 2.- Una cascarita

En el capítulo anterior de isla del drama habíamos visto a 20 nuevos competidores y por error no mencionamos 2 chicas "la peli azul" Allison y "la chaparra" Marianita vimos como hubo Clyde le dio una cachetada a Cartman y este lloro como niñita, también la comedia de Chris y Butters y a un miembro de las familias británicas más importantes de Inglaterra Craig Foster nieto del famoso arquitecto Norman Foster y en este capítulo les vamos a mostrar los equipos y de paso al primer eliminado o a la primera eliminada en…

Isla...del…drama

Los 20 chicos estaban en las cabañas y las chicas reaccionaron medio normales mientras que los chicos

**Reacción de los chicos**

_-¡Pido la de arribaaaaaa! .-Gritaron los 14 chicos._

**Reacción de las chicas**

_-Sacaremos papeles los que digan arriba van arriba y los que digan abajo pues abajo.- Dijo Kazzandra._

_-OK.- Dijeron todas las chicas._

**Después de 1 hora de escoger cama ya todos fueron a la cocina**

-¡Atención bola de tontos!- Grito el Chef Hatchet

-¡Esta es mi cocina y ustedes coman lo que les prepare y si no quieren no coman ¿entendido?-Grito Hatchet!

_-Señor si señor.- Dijeron todos los concursantes._

-Aunque sea en estos chicos si obedecen.- Dijo el Chef

-¡Chicos y chicas vengan aquí en 10 minutos vamos a definir los equipos, el reto y al primer eliminado!- Dijo Chris Mclean por el alto parlante.

**Los 20 participantes ya habían llegado al lugar de las ceremonias**

-Chicos me llego un mensaje de una fan y fue el primero que decía el orden de los equipos.- Dijo Mclean.

-Bueno los 10 que diga vayan a donde hay unas banderas verdes los demás a las rojas.-Dijo Mclean.

-Y aquí va el orden.- Dijo Mclean.

-Christopher, Milly, Clyde, Marianita, Zaiko, Kazzandra, Wally, Juan y Butters.-Dijo Mclean.

_-¡Cámbienme de equipo!- Dijeron Mikaela y Molly._

- Se joden XD.- Dijo Mclean.

_-Hola hermosa tienes novio-Le dijo Cartman coqueteando a Mikaela._

_-Cartman no soy lesbiana.- Dijo Mikaela._

_-Órale te la aplico bien aplicada.- Dijo Juan_

(Esta vez Cartman le da un puñetazo en la panza a Mikaela y le avienta unas rocas a Juan)

_-Mira hijo de tu….-Dijo Clyde mientras Zaiko y Kazzandra lo agarraban para no pegarle a Cartman_

-Bueno los chicos que mencione serán las aves gritonas, y los que no serán las culebras asesinas.- Dijo Mclean.

**Los chicos van con Chris y ven un campo de futbol, un balón bomba y al chef vestido de arbitro**

-Aves y Culebras su primer reto será Futbol Xplosivo

**Confesionario de Mclean.**

**Las reglas del reto serán que deben jugar un partido de 1 tiempo de 1 hora la bomba explota cuando acabe el tiempo, si la bomba explota el cualquiera de las 2 mitades del campo. La contraria tendrá 1 gol extra**

**Confesionario de Juan.**

**Tengo que admitirlo estoy enamorado de Mikaela, ahh ese hermoso amor a primera vista**

**Confesionario de Chris**

**No soy bueno jugando Futbol pero la intentare**

**Confesionario de Milly**

**T_T ¿Por qué no me toco con Molly?**

_-¿Asi que esas son las reglas?- Dijo Allison_

-Exacto bueno tienen 1:30 min para planear sus estrategias.- Dijo Chef

-Y empieza ahora.- Dijo Mclean

**1 minuto y 30 segundos más tarde y estas son las posiciones**

**Portera**

Milly

**Defensa Defensa**

Allison Kazzandra

**Medios Medio Medio**

Butters Zaiko Christopher

**Delantero  Delantero Delantero  Delantero**

Wally Butters Juan Clyde

**Centro**

**Delantera Delantero**

Mikaela Craig

**Medio Medio Medio Medio  Medio **

Molly Dexter Tom Andrea Adriana

**Defensa Defensa **

Cartman Disco Jack

**Portero**

Hugo

-Bueno bola de perdedores empiecen.-Dijo Mclean.

**El partido empezó Wally y Butters trataban de burla Mikaela y a Craig, se la pasan a Juan y este se la pasa a Clyde y fue gol a los 8:07 minutos**

_-¡Genial gooooooooooooooooooooooooool de nosotros!- Grito Clyde._

**Las culebras trataban de empatar y casi meten 2 goles debido a los postes y aparece Dexter y Tom de la nada, Dexter le pasa a Tom y este mete gol a los 17:33 minutos**

-Súper.- Dijo Tom.

**Las culebras no paraban de pasarse y marearon a Milly 2 veces e iban 3-1 a las culebras a los 22:08 minutos y a los 34:00 minutos, uno fue de Adriana y el otro de Craig**

_-Superen eso.- Dijo Craig_

_-Maravilloso gol mio- Dijo Adriana_

**Como Christopher, Wally y Butters no estaban cerca de Juan él se las pasa y Chris y Wally lanzan como un torpedo a Butters y fue gol de media cancha a los 45:21 minutos**

-LOOOOOOOOOL.- Dijeron Christopher Y Wally

-¿Quién dejo las matriculas del camión?- Dijo Butters medio tonteado

**Las culebras venían como relámpagos pero Cartman noquea a Christopher y Zaiko tiro penal y meten un gol por poco y empatan 3-3 a los últimos 5 minutos**

-Genial- Dijo Zaiko

**Ambos equipos luchando porque el balón este del otro lado de la cancha hasta que**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

(Butters esta quemado y saco un poco de humo por la boca)

_-levantémoslo.-Dijo Kazzandra_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA perdedores.- Dijo Cartman._

Y las culebras ganan 4-3

**En la ceremonia de eliminación**

-Chicos ya tomaron y votaron la persona que se valla no podrá volver jamas y los malvaviscos son para

Allison 0 votos

Wally 0 votos

Milly 0 votos

Zaiko 0 votos

Marianita 0 votos

Butters 0 votos

Kazzandra 1 voto

Christopher 2 votos

-Clyde, Juan la última estancia para ustedes y el malvavisco final es para

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clyde con 3 votos.- Dijo Mclean

-Juan con 4 votos en tu contra, el muelle de la vergüenza es para ti

_-¡Juan espera!-Dijo Mikaela._

_-Yo también te amo.- Dijo Mikaela._

(Juan y Mikaela se besan)

_-Aunque sea gane algo.-Dijo Juan._

Bueno el segundo episodio se acaba ¿Quién ganara?, ¿Quién perdera?, ¿Clyde se pondrá furioso por esto? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de

Isla...del…drama

Votos

Allison voto por Juan

Wally voto por Clyde

Milly voto por Juan

Zaiko voto por Christopher

Marianita voto por Clyde

Butters voto por Juan

Kazzandra voto por Christopher

Christopher voto por Clyde

Clyde voto por Juan

Juan voto por Kazzandra

**Dejen reviews, quien creen que gane, que opinan aquí sobre mi serie creada.**

**Gracias atte: Chris161298**


	3. Despiertaton

**1.-Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean ni Chef Hatchet**

**2.-Los primeros 3 comentarios dirán quienes llegan automáticamente a la fusión de equipos**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 3.- Despierta ton

En el episodio anterior vieron como jugaban futbol de una manera graciosa, al final Juan fue el primer expulsado de la serie. ¿Clyde sabrá sobre esto? Descubran esto y mas en

Isla…del…drama

_-__Es malo que una escoria como Cartman te lastime.- Dijo Molly mientras le ponía hielo en la mejilla de Mikaela._

_-Si pero peor es que mi novio fue eliminado y Clyde aun no sabe.-Dijo Mikaela._

_-Vaya, vaya una traidora en el equipo.- Dijo Cartman._

**Confesionario de Cartman**

**Tengo que decirle a Clyde así eliminaría a 2 tontos de un tiro**

**Mientras tanto en la cocina**

-_Gracias Chef- Dijo Christopher._

-Vaya hasta que alguien me lo agradece-Dijo Chef.

_-En serio comes la "comida" del Chef.- Dijo Wally._

_-Es mejor que nada ¿No?- Dijo Craig._

-¡Chicos y chicas al muelle ya! –Dijo Mclean por el megáfono.

_-Soy bla y bal y no se que mas.- Dijo Butters._

_-Cielos aun le sigue tonteando el golpe.- Dijeron Zaiko y Kazzandra._

-Chicos y Chicas su reto será sencillo es el despierta ton.- Dijo Mclean.

-Pero antes una nueva regla escondí 5 estatuas Mclean de la invencibilidad y de paso 3 doradas que son los que llegan a la fusión automáticamente.-Dijo Mclean

**Confesionario de Christopher**

**No he tenido una buena infancia desde los 3 años cuando el orfanato en el que vivía se quemo pero si puedo aguantar despierto**

-Y empieza ¡Ahora!- Dijo Mclean.

(Cartman se duerme al instante)

**C.A: 9 A.G:9**

(Pasan 2 días y Marianita, Kazzandra, Andrea y Allison se duermen)

**C.A: 8 A.G: 6**

_-A este paso vamos a ganar.- Dijo Disco Jack._

_-Recuerda que quedan 6 de ellos.- Dijo Dexter._

_-Clyde tengo que decirte algo.-Dijo Mikaela._

_-Que- Dijo Clyde._

_-Emmm es que soy novia de Juan.- Dijo Mikaela._

_-¡Que! Pero si eres muy joven- Grito Clyde._

_-Discusión en 3…2…1…-Dijo Christopher._

(Pasa 1 semana y se duermen Dexter, Adriana, Wally, Clyde, Disco Jack y Butters)

**C.A:5 A.G:3**

_-Es raro como siga despierta.-Dijo Molly._

_-Me quiero dormir, pero no debo.-Dijo Hugo._

_-Tú crees.-Dijo Christopher._

_-Christopher, viejo necesitamos hablar.- Dijo Zaiko._

_-Que quieres.-Dijo Christopher._

_-Es que me gusta Kazzandra y quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla-Dijo Zaiko._

**Confesionario de Christopher**

**Es que nadie se toma la frase "Solo se tu mismo"**

**Confesionario de Craig**

**zzz**

**Confesionario de Zaiko**

**¿Alguien me dice que hace Craig aquí?**

**Confesionario de Hugo**

**Craig, ¿Estas vivo?**

-Bien debido a que Craig se durmió en el confesionario y Molly se durmió quedan 3 culebras y 3 aves- Dijo Mclean

(Llegan a ser 200 horas y Milly, Zaiko, Hugo y Tom se duermen)

**C.A:1 A.G:1**

_No aguanto ma...-Dijo Christopher hasta que vio a Mikaela dormida_

-Y las aves ganan su primer reto gracias a Christopher

_-¡Si! -Dijeron Chris, Wally, Marianita, Allison, Clyde, Kazzandra, Zaiko, Butters y Milly_

**En la ceremonia de eliminacion**

-Todos ya votaron y tomaron su decisión la persona que no reciba malvavisco se va y no vuele ¡Jamás!-Dijo Mclean

-Y los malvaviscos son para-Dijo Mclean

Hugo con 0 votos

Molly con 0 votos

Adriana con 0 votos

Tom con 0 votos

Dexter con 0 votos

Disco Jack con 0 votos

Andrea con 0 votos

Craig con 2 votos

-Mikaela, Cartman el ultimo malvavisco es para

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cartman con 3 votos

-¡Sabotaje!- Grito Craig.

-Yo nunca haría eso.-Dijo Cartman.

**Confesionario de Cartman**

**Menti XD**

-Bueno ya me voy pero chicos cuídense de Cartman.- Dijo Mikaela.

-Bueno se ha acabado el 3er capitulo ¿Quién ganara?¿Quien perdera?¿Quienes encontraran las 3 estatuas de la fusion? Bueno hagan sus apuestas y esperen al próximo episodio de

Isla...del…drama

Votos

Hugo voto por Craig

Molly voto por Cartman

Adriana voto por Mikaela

Tom voto por Mikaela

Dexter voto por Craig

Disco Jack voto por Mikaela

Andrea voto por Mikaela

Craig voto por Cartman

Cartman voto por Mikaela

Mikaela voto por Cartman

**Dejen reviews, quien creen que gane, que opinan aquí sobre mi serie creada.**

**Gracias atte.: Chris161298**


	4. Escalando el precipicio

• **Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean y el Chef Hatchet que son de teletoon**

•**Lenguaje un poco fuerte**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 4.- Escalando el precipicio

En el capitulo anterior vimos como los concursantes aguantaron en el despierta-ton mas de 1 semana sin dormir, pero al final Christopher le dio la victoria a las aves y las culebras sacaron a Mikaela. La primera chica expulsada de la serie ¿Quién va a detener a Cartman? ¿Christopher va a dormir? Descubran esto y mas en

Isla…del…drama

**En la cabaña de los chicos**

_-Como mierdas llegue aquí, que no estaba en el muelle.-Dijo Chris al descubrir que no despertó en el muelle sino en la cabaña_

_-Dexter, Butters y yo te trajimos hasta acá.- Dijo Craig._

_-Chicos mejor vayan al baño antes de que Cartman se quede ahí todo el día.- Dijo Hugo._

_-Para eso existe el agua ¿No?- Dijo Christopher._

_-Si mejor eso que poca agua.- Dijo Hugo._

**En la cabaña de las chicas**

_-Maldito Cartman voy a decirle a las culebras que es malo.- Dijo Molly._

_-No si la elimino primero.-Dijo Cartman._

_-Molly escucho tu conversación.- Dijo Milly._

_-Para eso vengo preparada, tengo una de las 5 estatuas de la invencibilidad.-Dijo Molly mientras le mostro a Milly la estatua._

**En la cocina**

**-**_No quieres comer Christopher este buffet.-Dijo Milly_

_-No gracias nena.- Dijo Christopher_

**Confesionario de Christopher**

**¿Bueno es que mi cerebro esta mal o que mierdas?**

_**-¡Te gusta Milly!- Grito Hugo mientras él estaba esperando**_

**No y cállate Hugo**

**Confesionario de Cartman**

**Esa comida es deliciosa**

**Confesionario de Marianita**

**¿Escuche a Christopher decir nena?**

_-Puta madre Cartman apenas comimos un taco todos los demás.- Dijo Craig_

_-Mejor deja a la pelota.-Dijo Adriana_

-¡Chicos y chicas a la playa ya en traje de baño! –Dijo Mclean por el megáfono.

**En la playa**

_-¿Vamos a aventarnos del precipicio?-Dijo Allison._

**-**_Con 2 cuerdas se me hace que haremos lo contrario.-Dijo Tom._

-Exacto Tom, uno de sus miembros tendrá que subirlos a todos para ganar pero antes ¿Alguien tiene una estatuilla de la invencibilidad?-Dijo Mclean.

-_Yo.-Dijo Molly mientras que mostraba la estatua._

-Y será mejor que respeten a Molly o si no los expulsaran porque es verdadera la estatua.-Dijo Mclean mirando fijamente a Cartman.

-_Yo subo a los demás.- Dijeron Zaiko y Hugo._

Empiecen a decidir el orden de personas.-Dijo Mclean.

**Aves gritonas**

_Yo digo que sea Marianita, Clyde, Butters, Allison, yo (Milly), Christopher, Wally y Kazzandra-Dijo Milly._

_-Me parece bien.-Dijo Wally._

_-Genial.-Dijo Marianita._

_-Bien esta decidido.-Dijo Zaiko._

**Culebras asesinas.**

_Yo opino que sea Molly, Craig, Tom, Cartman, Adriana, yo (Andrea), Dexter y al final Disco Jack-Dijo Andrea._

_-Todos a favor.-Dijo Dexter._

(Todos levantaron la mano menos Cartman)

-Que estamos esperando.-Dijo Molly.

**Ya Zaiko y Hugo en la cima.**

-El reto inicia ¡ya!-Dijo Mclean.

-_Wow nunca sabía que Marianita fuera tan liviana.-Dijo Zaiko sujetando la cuerda viendo como Marianita ya estaba a lado de el_

_-Ya llegue.-Dijo Molly_

(Pasaron 5 minutos y las aves ya estaban con Milly y Andrea y todas los que estaban atrás de Milly y Cartman se mojaron.)

_-Bueno ya mejor nos vamos los 2.- Dijo Chris mientras amarraba a Wally a sus espaldas._

_-Chris ¿Qué mierdas haces?-Dijo Wally._

_-Pues ir rápido ¿No?- Dijo Chris al llegar a la cima._

_- Casi solo nos falta a Disco Jack y ya.-Dijo Hugo._

_-Ya perdimos.-Dijo Molly mientras veía la cara de Kazzandra_

_-No tan rápido, toma Kazzandra.-Dijo Cartman mientras le pateaba la cara y subia a Disco Jack_

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-Dijo Kazzandra._

_-Eres un hijo de puta, Cartman.-Dijo Zaiko._

-Muy bien aves los veo en la eliminacion.-Dijo Mclean

**En la ceremonia de eliminacion**

-Todos ya votaron y tomaron su decisión la persona que no reciba malvavisco se va y no vuele ¡Jamás!-Dijo Mclean

-Y los malvaviscos son para-Dijo Mclean.

Wally con 0 votos

Milly con 0 votos

Allison con 0 votos

Butters con 0 votos

Marianita con 0 votos

Clyde con 0 votos

Kazzandra con 2 votos

Christopher, Zaiko, ultima estancia para los 2 y el ultimo malvavisco es para

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Christopher con 3 votos

-_Lamento que te vayas amigo.-Dijo Christopher_

_-Si pero antes- Dijo Zaiko viendo a Kazzandra y saca una rosa y una estatua Mclean_

_-Kazzandra te amo y quiero que conserves esto.-Dijo Zaiko mientras estaba en el muelle_

_-Zaiko esto es hermoso.- Dijo Kazzandra y le da un beso apasionado_

-Esto fue tan hermoso, pásenme un pañuelo.-Dijo el Chef llorando

_-Amor adolescente.-Dijo Christopher mientras le pasaba un pañuelo al Chef_

-_Adiós.-Se dijeron Zaiko y Kazzandra_

-Bueno se acabó este cuarto episodio pero en el quinto habrá mucho drama y humor ¿Kazzandra y Molly usaran sus estatuas?, ¿Cartman será buena persona?, ¿Descubrirán el porqué del misterio de Christopher y Wally se les hacen familiares el uno al otro? Todo esto y mas en el 5to episodio de

Isla...del…drama

Votos

Wally voto por Christopher

Milly voto por Kazzandra

Allison voto por Zaiko

Butters voto por Christopher

Marianita voto por Kazzandra

Clyde voto por Zaiko

Kazzandra voto por Zaiko

Christopher voto por Zaiko

Zaiko voto por Christopher

**Dejen reviews, quien creen que gane, que opinan aquí sobre mi serie creada.**

**Gracias atte.: Chris161298**


	5. Factor Miedo

• **Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean y el Chef Hatchet que son de teletoon**

•**Lenguaje un poco fuerte**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 5.- Factor Miedo

**En la fogata están los 17 chicos hablando**

_-Debo admitirlo le tengo miedo a los perros.- Dijo Butters._

_-Yo le tengo miedo a los alces.- Dijo Kazzandra._

_-Yo le tengo miedo a los camellos.- Dijo Dexter._

_-Yo le tengo miedo a las piñatas.- Dijo Christopher._

_-Jajajajajajaja.- Dijo Cartman._

_-A ver Cartman si te crees el muy muy ¿Que le temes?- Le dijo Christopher._

_-A no escuchar música de Justin Beiber.- Dijo Cartman._

_-¿Por qué se fueron?- Dijo Cartman al ver que nadie estaba_

**Confesionario de Clyde **

**En lo que me iba junto con las aves descubrí que Wally le teme a las alturas, Milly le teme a los malos cortes de cabello, a Allison tener que desactivar una bomba apestosa bajo presión y a Marianita le teme al sonido de las Ak-47 y tuve que admitir que yo les tengo miedo a los toros**

**Confesionario de Molly**

**Mientras me iba con las culebras descubrí que Hugo le teme a los conejos, Craig les tiene miedo a los toros, Adriana le teme a los gatos, Andrea a ser enterrada viva, Tom a los mimos, a Disco Jack le teme a los monos y yo admití que no me gustan los payasos**

**En la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la cocina**

-Muy bien ya que todos están aquí vamos a hacer un reto llamado factor miedo.-Dijo Mclean.

-El equipo que supere mas miedos gana inmunidad- Dijo Mclean

-Muy bien Hugo ven conmigo y con un conejo.- Dijo Mclean mientras el pelirrojo estaba aterrado

-Solo debes acariciarlo y es punto y Christopher y Andrea vengan a la playa y Wally súbete al avión y aguanta 15 minutos.-Dijo Mclean

**Un sonido suena**

-Y es un punto para cada equipo.- Dijo Mclean mientras ve a Christopher con la piñata destruida y a Hugo con el conejo

**A.G: 1 C.A: 1**

_-Andrea son 5 minutos.-Dijo Dexter_

_-Ok voy aguantarlos.- Dijo Andrea_

_-¡Camello!-Dijo Dexter_

_-Solo trata de montarte.-Dijo Craig_

_-No, no quiero.- Dijo Dexter_

-No hay punto para las culebras y veo que Butters ya acaricio al perro y a Adriana la están arañando pero ya le dio de comer al gato asi que es punto.-Dijo Mclean

**A.G:2 C.A:2**

_-Lo logre-Dijo Andrea_

**A.G:2 C.A:3**

_-Creo que voy a vomitar.-Dijo Wally_

-Punto para las aves.-Dijo Mclean

**A.G:3 C.A:3**

-Allison tienes que desactivar esta bomba en menos de 15 minutos y Cartman, Marianita y Milly a la cocina.-Dijo Mclean

(Suena el sonido de la AK-47 y Marianita se asusta y luego una explosión)

-Vaya no hay 2 puntos para las aves.-Dijo Mclean

-Cartman no escuches esa "música" (de mierda XD) por 2 horas y Milly ponte esto por 2 horas

(Mclean va al bosque con Disco Jack y con una jaula con un mono)

-Disco tienes que darle esta banana a un mono y si se la come es punto.- Dijo Mclean

_-Me niego, no quiero darle una banana a ese mono.-Dijo Disco_

-No hay punto para las culebras.-Dijo Mclean

_-No jodas.-Dijo Disco Jack_

(Pasan 1 hora y 45 minutos y pasa esto)

-Tom, Molly tendrán que atrapar a un mimo y a un payaso.- Dijo Mclean mientras señalaba un mimo y un payaso

_-Mclean ya me rindo.- Dijo Cartman_

-¿Seguro?-Dijo Mclean

_-¡Si!-Dijo Cartman_

-En 5...4...3...2...1... Punto para Milly-Dijo Mclean

**A.G:4 C.A:3**

_-¡Fuck!-Dijo Cartman_

_-Mclean ni tu payaso ni tu mimo nos vencieron y los trajimos en una bolsa.-Dijeron Molly y Tom_

-2 puntos para las culebras.-Dijo Mclean

**A.G:4 C.A:5**

-Kazzandra ve a la fogata de inmediato.-Dijo Mclean

_-Pero si ganamos.-Dijo Molly_

-Técnicamente no les falta Craig.-Dijo Mclean

(En la fogata)

-Kazzandra tienes que montarte en el alce y no caerte ni asustarte por 2 minutos-Dijo Mclean

_-Vamos Kazzi tu puedes.-Dijo Milly_

_-Tú puedes Kazzandra.-Dijo Clyde_

_-Hazlo por Zaiko.-Dijo Christopher_

_-Lo hare.-Dijo Kazzandra al escuchar a Christopher decir Zaiko_

(Pasan los 2 minutos y casi se cae Kazzandra)

**A.G:5 C.A:5**

-Clyde y Craig ustedes 2 lo definen todo- Dijo Mclean

-Aquí hay un toro y ambos tienen un sueter rojo el primero que le quite al toro la pelota del símbolo del equipo contrario gana.-Dijo Mclean

(Inicia la corrida de toros)

_-¡Ole!- Dijeron las aves_

_-¡Ole!-Dijeron las culebras_

(Clyde y Craig peleaban para que el otro no agarre la pelota)

_-La pelota es ¡Mia!-Dijo Craig al tirar a Clyde mientras el toro le embistió en el trasero cuando cayo Clyde_

**Confesionario de Clyde**

**Mi trasero**

**Confesionario de Craig **

**Si gane XD**

**A.G:5 C.A:6**

-Y las culebras asesinas ganan gracias a Craig.-Dijo Mclean

-Muy bien aves los veo en la eliminacion.-Dijo Mclean

**En la ceremonia de eliminacion**

-Todos ya votaron y tomaron su decisión la persona que no reciba malvavisco se va y no vuele ¡Jamás!-Dijo Mclean

-Y los malvaviscos son para-Dijo Mclean.

1.-Butters con 0 votos

2.-Wally con 0 votos

3.-Milly con 0 votos

4.-Kazzandra con 0 votos

5.-Marianita con 0 votos

6.-Christopher con 2 votos

Allison, Clyde uno de ustedes le dira adiós a los 10 millones y el ultimo malvavisco es para.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allison con 2 votos

-Clyde el muelle de la vergüenza es para ti

_-Venga un abrazo de grupo.-Dijo Clyde_

(Todos abrazan a Clyde)

Muy bien el 5to episodio se acabó pero ¿Descubrirán él secreto de Christopher y Wally?¿Cartman será bueno?¿Las culebras seguirán ganando? Todo esto y mas en el 6to episodio de

Isla...del…drama

Votos

1.-Butters voto por Christopher

2.-Wally voto por Allison

3.-Milly voto por Clyde

4.-Kazzandra voto por Clyde

5.-Marianita voto por Clyde

6.-Christopher voto por Clyde

7.-Allison voto por voto por Christopher

8.-Clyde voto por Allison


	6. Esquiva la pelota

• **Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean y el Chef Hatchet que son de teletoon**

•**Lenguaje un poco fuerte**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 6.- Esquiva la pelota

En el capitulo anterior vieron como concursantes sufrieron con tratar de perder sus miedos tal como desde volar hasta una piñata. Al final las aves Gritonas perdieron y le dieron ese adiós a Clyde ¿Quién se ira? Descúbranlo en este episodio de

Isla…Del…Drama

**En el muelle**

_-Ya ganamos 3 veces.- Dijo Molly._

_-Pero quedan 16 en el juego.- Dijo Hugo._

_-Que bueno verte de nuevo Molly.- Dijo Hugo._

**En la cabaña de las chicas**

_-¡¿Quién se robo mi bolsa?-Dijo Kazzandra._

_-¡¿Y mis lentes?- Dijo Allison._

_-¡¿Y mi libro? – Dijo Adriana._

**Fuera de la cabaña de las chicas**

_-Es que no hay nadie cuerdo aquí.- Dijo Christopher._

_-Creo que no.- Dijo Craig._

_-¿Qué tortura nos dará Mclean?-Dijo Butters._

**En la cocina**

_-¿Y los demás?-Dijo Marianita._

_-Chritophers y Butters fuera de las cabañas y Adriana Allison y Kazzandra en una discusión.-Dijo Milly._

-Chicos véanme en la cancha de esquiva pelotas-Dijo Mclean por el altavoz.

**En la cancha**

-Muy bien ya que ustedes son niños de seguro saben las reglas ¿No?-Dijo Mclean

_-Si.-Dijeron todos._

-Bueno enanos Culebras 5 juegan 4 descansan, Aves 5 juegan 2 descansan y serán 3 rondas.-Dijo Chef.

**Aves**

_-¿Bueno quienes juegan?-Dijo Allison._

_-Yo digo que Butters, Kazzandra, Wally, Christopher y Marianita.-Dijo Milly._

_-Y los primeros 2 eliminados cambian.-Dijo Wally._

_-Exacto mi amigo pelosrojos.-Dijo Milly._

**Confesionario de Wally**

**De todos los apodos en el universo tenia que ser pelos rojos**

**Confesionario de Dexter**

**Si tuviera que calcular los candidatos perfectos serian las chicas, Craig y yo**

**Culebras**

_-Chicos-Dijo Dexter._

_-Seremos Craig, Hugo, Molly, Tom y yo.-Dijo Cartman._

_-Emmm.-Dijo Dexter._

-¡A jugar!- Dijo Mclean.

**C.A:5 A.G:5**

_-Toma Craig-Dijo Kazzandra._

(Craig la atrapa)

_-Sorprendida chavita.-Dijo Craig._

_-Entra Andrea.-Dijo Tom._

**C.A:6 A.G:4**

(Christopher le lanza 2 pelotazos uno a Tom y otro a Cartman y Hugo le da a Butters)

_-Vamos Aves no podemos perder a otro.-Dijo Milly desde las gradas._

_-Au.- Dijo Tom._

**C.A:4 A.G:3**

(Molly y Hugo le dan a Wally y este le da a Andrea y a Molly)

**C.A:2 A.G:2**

(Todos se dan y Marianita esquiva su pelotazo)

**A.G:1 C.A:0**

**AG 1- CA 0**

-_Bien hecho chaparra.-Dijo Allison._

**Confesionario de Marianita**

**Wow le di un punto a mi equipo**

-Tienen 5 minutos chicos.

**Aves**

_-Bien todos menos Wally y Butters.-Dijo Milly._

_-Ok.-Dijeron todos._

**Culebras**

_-Chicos.-Dijo Dexter._

_-Yo digo que…-Dijeron todos menos Dexter que lo interrumpían._

_-Chicos.-Dijo Dexter._

_-Yo digo que…-Dijeron todos menos Dexter que lo interrumpían._

_-¡YA BASTAAA!-Dijo Dexter ya apunto de explotar._

**Confesionario de Andrea**

**Nunca he visto a Dexter tan enojado**

_-Si quieren ser unos idiotas no me escuchen.- Dijo Dexter._

(Todos menos Andrea se voltean mientras Dexter llora y se va)

_-Dexter, no te sientas mal.-Dijo Andrea_

_-Para que si ni me escuchan.-Dijo Dexter._

_-Yo si te escucho y te quiero.-Dijo Andrea._

_-Muy bien lo hare.-Dijo Dexter._

_-La estrategia será que Craig, Cart….-Dijo Adriana hasta que fue interrumpida._

_-No, no, no, no, no. Chicas, Craig y yo iremos a la cancha._

_-Bien pero si fallas te vas.- Dijo Cartman._

_-Acepto.-Dijo Dexter._

_(No paso casi nada y Dexter elimino a todos menos a Christopher)_

**C.A:5 A.G:1**

**-**_Toma, toma, toma, to…. Ay.- Dijo Christopher al eliminar a todos menos a Andrea y a Dexter._

(Andrea poncha a Chris y este poncha a Adriana, Molly y Craig)

**C.A:2 A.G:0**

**C.A 1 - A.G 1**

_-¡Si!-Dijo Andrea mientras abrazaba a Dexter._

-Ultima ronda y todos participan.-Dijo Mclean.

**C.A:9 A.G:7**

**Confesionario de Disco Jack**

**No me importa solo soy el primer eliminado y punto**

(Marianita les da un pelotazo a Disco Jack y a Hugo y Molly le da a Kazzandra)

_-Tomen eso.-Dijo Marianita._

_-Cuando mucho vamos ganando.-Dijo Molly._

_-Molly agáchate.-Dijo Hugo._

_-Gracias Hugo.-Dijo Molly._

**C.A: 7 A.G:6**

(Allison elimina a Andrea y a Tom y Dexter enojado elimina a Allison, Milly y Marianita)

_-¡Andrea!- Dijo Dexter._

_-Estaré bien.-Dijo Andrea._

_-Allí de aquí no te salvas.-Dijo Dexter enojado._

_-Au.- Dijo Tom mientras Allison lo eliminaba._

_-Ya te cargo el payaso.-Dijo Dexter mientras lanzaba los balones._

_-Au.- Dijeron Milly, Marianita y Allison._

**C.A:5 A.G:3**

(Butters le da un pelotazo a Craig y este le da a Butters)

**C.A:4 A.G:2**

_-Viejo solo quedamos nosotros 2.- Dijo Wally_

_-No me digas.-Dijo Christopher Mientras lanzaba un balón a Adriana_

**C.A: 3 A.G: 2**

(Wally y Christopher eliminan a Dexter y a Adriana y Cartman le da uno a Christopher)

**C.A:1 A.G:1**

(De la nada Cartman esquiva todos los balones y levanta a Andrea y la besa)

**Confesionario de Andrea**

**Guacala, guacala tendré que usar este cepillo de dientes por todo lo que queda del día**

(Dexter le da un pelotazo a Cartman)

**C.A:0 A.G:1**

_-¿Pero que carajos?- Dijo Dexter_

-Y las aves ganan al fin.- Dijo Mclean

-Culebras a la eliminacion.- Dijo Mclean

**En la ceremonia de eliminacion**

-Todos ya votaron y tomaron su decisión la persona que no reciba malvavisco se va y no vuele ¡Jamás!-Dijo Mclean

-Y los malvaviscos son para-Dijo Mclean.

Adriana con 0 votos

Molly con 0 votos

Hugo con 0 votos

Craig con 0 votos

Andrea con 0 votos

Tom con 0 votos

Cartman con 1 voto

Dexter, Disco Jack la persona que se salva con 2 votos es.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Dexter con 2 votos

-Disco con 6 votos en tu contra el bote te espera

_-Bueno me voy.- Dijo Disco Jack_

Y allá va otro. Bueno ya solo quedan 15 personas y estamos a 6 episodios de la fusión, bueno voy a avisar algo. El próximo episodio será alguno de estos chicos soñando en un duelo de yugioh contra otro de los chicos el primer review dirá quienes serán los que hagan el duelo, pero bueno ¿Dexter se vengara de Cartman?¿Quien ganara?¿Quien encontrara una de las 3 estatuillas de la fusion? Bueno todo esto y mas en

Isla…Del…Drama

Votos

Adriana voto por Disco Jack

Molly voto por Disco Jack

Hugo voto por Disco Jack

Craig voto por Disco Jack

Andrea voto por Cartman

Tom voto por Disco Jack

Cartman voto por Dexter

Dexter voto por Disco Jack

Disco Jack voto por Dexter

**Dejen reviews, quien creen que gane, que opinan aquí sobre mi serie creada.**

**Gracias atte.: Chris161298**


	7. Duelistas en los sueños

• **Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean y el Chef Hatchet que son de teletoon**

•**Ya que nadie quiso mandarme un review lo hice de a sorteo y ya están los 2 seleccionados**

•**La mayoría de las cartas son creadas y todos los chicos tienen un monstruo de ataque 6000 y defensa 6000**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 7.- Duelistas en los sueños

En el capitulo anterior vieron como los chicos son buenos y son malos jugando en la esquiva pelotas. Al final los celos de Dexter le dieron la derrota a su equipo, pero lo que sorprendió mas es que aunque él le causo la derrota a su equipo no fue el eliminado, fue Disco Jack por actuar como Noah XD. Bueno es de noche y me da flojera hacer un reto nocturno y por eso le dije al Chef que trajera una maquina que viera los sueños (creada por Cody). ¿Quién ganara esta temporada?, ¿Dexter se vengara?, ¿Adriana se le declarara a Butters? Bueno descubran esto y mas en

Isla…Del…Drama

**En la cabaña de los chicos**

-¿Estas seguro de que funcionara esta maquina Cody?- Dijo el Chef Hatchet.

-¿Cómo crees que descubrí que Noah no es gay y sale con Katie?- Dijo el Geek.

-No me digas como lo hiciste Cody, solo haz clic en el botón amarillo.- Dijo Hatchet.

-Bueno si tú insistes.- Dijo Cody.

(La maquina empieza a ver los sueños de los chicos y casi no había nada interesante a excepción del sueño de Dexter)

**En el sueño de Dexter en un palacio de oro y diamante**

-Madre, padre.- Dijo Dexter.

-Hijo mio, ¿Ya no te duele lo del brazo?- Dijo el padre

-¿Cómo desearía que siguieran viviendo?- Dijo el pelirrojo con lentes

**En el mundo real**

-¿Los padres de ese nerd están muertos?- Dijo el Chef sorprendido

-Sera mejor que veamos otro sueño.- Dijo Cody

**En la cabaña de las chicas**

-Nada interesante.- Dijo Hatchet al ver los sueños de casi todas las chicas

-Chef mire esto, el sueño de Molly.- Dijo Cody

**En el sueño de Molly el lugar es en 10 años en el futuro en la isla lloviendo**

_-¿Como pudiste Milly?, viste que tu ex novio se volvió en un loco que lanza fuego verde.-Dijo Molly_

_-Ya no me importa el peliazulverdoso.- Dijo Milly al besar a Disco Jack._

_-¡Te matare Hugo Armstrong!- Dijo el peliazulverdoso mientras hacia una bola de fuego verde en su mano_

_-Alto si quieres matar a Hugo tendrás que pasar sobre mi Christopher.-Dijo Molly._

_-Acepto, pero si pierdes perderás a tu novio.-Dijo Christopher._

¡AL DUELO!

Christopher LP: 8000/Molly LP: 8000

**Turno de Molly (1)**

-¡Saco! Convoco a tutor celta en modo de defensa [DEF: 1200]

-Pongo 2 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno

**Turno de Christopher (1)**

-¡Saco! Convoco a Suchiate X en modo de ataque [ATK: 1600] (Es una especie de humano con 2 cuchillas en sus brazos con una cabeza roja con ojos y boca azul)

-Y si esta con un monstruo cuya defensa es menor que su ataque automáticamente se destruye y con 1000 puntos de vida que pague destruyo 1 carta hechizo o trampa [Christopher LP: 8000-6000]

-¡Ataca directamente! [Molly LP: 8000-6400]

-Pongo 3 cartas bocabajo y acabo

**Turno de Molly (2)**

-¡Saco! Uso mi hechizo "El llamado de los muertos y vivos" (La carta es una espada sujetada por esqueletos y humanos)

-Esta carta me permite destruir un monstruo tuyo y traer uno con las mismas cantidades de ataque y de paso revive a tutor celta

-Invoco al Hermano de las arpías [ATK: 1600]

-Alto uso mi trampa "Sangre del sacerdote caído" (La carta es un sacerdote levantando una copa de color negro) y esta trampa hace que por cada monstruo que ataques pierdas 800 puntos de vida.- Dijo Chris

-¡Ataca! A Chris directamente tutor celta [Christopher LP: 6000-4600/Molly LP: 6400-5600]

Acabo mi turno

**Turno de Christopher (2)**

-¡Saco! Activo mi carta hechizo llamada "Esperanza del pobre" (La carta es un sujeto de 47 años recibiendo una bolsa con oro)

-Por cada carta en el campo y cementerio que este subirá 1000 puntos de vida y los dividirá entre 2 [Christopher LP: 4600-9100 Molly LP 5600-10100]

-Ahora al pagar 6000 puntos de vida invoco automáticamente a un monstruo Vanguarda Blade en modo de ataque [ATK: 6000] [Christopher LP: 9100-3100] (La imagen muestra a un caballero blanco con una espada amarilla con azul)

-Blade ataca a tutor celta y usare esto llamado provisiones de emergencia que por un hechizo en mi mano [Molly LP: 10100-4500/Christopher LP: 3100-4100]

-Acabo mi turno

**Turno de Molly (3)**

-¡Saco! Y uso esta trampa llamada "Corazón del vengador" (La carta es un corazón partido en pedazos con un arquero de ropa negra) que solo al pagar 3000 puntos de vida me deja invocar a un monstruo cualquiera e Invoco a mi monstruo Vanguarda Aichi (Sale una arquera de rosa con flecha amarillas) en modo de ataque [ATK: 6000] [Molly LP: 4500-1500]

-La ventaja es que este monstruo si ataca directamente y solo con 4000 puntos de ataque

-Así que Aichi ataca [Christopher LP: 4100-0100]

-Acabo mi turno

**Turno de Christopher (3)**

-Aquí va todo o nada

-¡Saco! Y uso una trampa llamada "Muerte de galaxias" (La carta muestra un agujero negro que explota)

-Y la uso

(De repente hay una gran explosión que cubre la isla y desvanece todo monstruo, hechizo y trampa en el campo)

-Invoco al Arquero de los elementos (La imagen es de un arquero con flechas de distintos tipos de elementos) [ATK: 1450]

-Ataca [Molly LP: 1500-0050]

Termino mi turno

**Turno de Molly (4)**

-Aquí va la de oro

-¡Saco!

-Uso monstruo renacido para revivir al….

-Hermanos de las arpías en modo de ataque [ATK: 1600]

-Ataca al arquero [Christopher LP: 0100-0000]

**Fin de duelo Molly gana con 0050 puntos de vida restantes**

_-Ese perdedor nunca ganaría si perdió contra Craig y Mi….-Dijo Milly hasta que una mano con fuego verde le atravesó el pecho_

_-Tu mejor amiga me dijo que no mataría a Hugo si perdía.-Dijo Christopher cuando le atravesó la otra mano a Disco Jack_

_-Como siempre digo "Siempre existe, existía y existirá la V de Vendetta"-Dijo Christopher_

(Molly se despierta)

**En la cabaña de las chicas esta ella sangrando de la nariz**

-Pasantes llévenla a la enfermería.- Dijo Chef.

-Mejor me voy.-Dijo Cody

Wow, si que hubo mucho drama en ese duelo de los sueños, ver a Molly superando por 50 puntos de vida a Christopher, eso me da una idea para la gran final, bueno ¿Molly se va a recuperar?, ¿Cody usara esa maquina bien?, ¿Por qué Dexter no tiene padres?, ¿Quién ganara esta temporada? bueno vean todo eso y mas en

Isla…Del…Drama


	8. Temporada de Caza

• **Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean y el Chef Hatchet que son de teletoon**

•**Lenguaje poco fuerte**

•**Aquí se van a ver 5 de los 15 que quedan algo único de ellos**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 8.-Temporada de caza

En el capitulo anterior vimos que el Chef trajo a Cody a usar una maquina que el geek invento viendo muchos sueños aburridos, solo 2 sueños hubo drama, el de Dexter por que en el sueño dijo que el no tenia padres que tenia algo en brazo y que Molly hizo un duelo en su sueño contra Chris para que este no matara a Hugo y al final mato a Milly y a Disco Jack ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quien se ira hoy? Descubran esto en

Isla…Del…Drama

**En la enfermería**

_-¿Qué paso? ¿Donde estoy?- Dijo Molly._

-Estas en la enfermería, y Hugo viene a visitarte- Dijo el Chef.

_-Hola Molly, te traje una ensalada de bayas que hice en la isla, descuida un pasante que cayo de un barranco me dijo que no son venenosas.- Dijo Hugo._

_-Saben deliciosas- Dijo Molly al comer la ensalada._

**Confesionario de Molly**

**Aww es tan tierno de Hugo que se preocupe por mí y me haya hecho una ensalada de comida comestible**

**En el camino de la enfermería hacia las cabañas**

_-Viejo mira que tesoro encontré.-Dijo Christopher._

_-¿Qué Chris?- Dijo Molly._

_-Solo miren.- Dijo Chris mientras iba corriendo a una colinita de 6 metros._

_-Wow es un tesoro de estatuillas, 1 de fusión y 3 de la invencibilidad.-dijo Hugo._

_-Hugo dale la estatuilla de la fusión a Molly, tu te quedas con una de la invencibilidad, yo con la otra y le das la tercera a quien quieras._

**Confesionario de Molly**

**Que tierno fue Christopher.**

**Confesionario de Hugo**

**Ese chico anda tramando con mi futura novia….**

**DAME ESA CINTA….**

**DAME ESA CINTA….**

**COMO SE ABRE ESA COSA…**

**Confesionario de Christopher**

**Ni puta idea de como las encontré solo camine y me tropecé con un pasante.**

***Flashback***

_-NYANYANYANYAN.- Andaba cantando Christopher hasta que vio un pasante que se cayó "por accidente"._

_-Fuck Yea, encontré un tesoro XD.-Dijo Christopher._

***Fin del flashback***

-¡Chicos a las cabañas que tengo que decir algo!

**En las cabañas**

-Chicos voy a avisar algunas cosas, en primera las 5 estatuillas Mclean de la invencibilidad fueron encontradas y los dueños son Kazzandra, Molly, Christopher y Hugo tiene 2

-En segunda quedan 15 y Molly y Marianita pasan a la fusión automáticamente por que ellas tienen la estatua de la fusión.

-En tercera prepárense para el reto será Temporada de Caza.

_-¿Y que vamos a cazar?-Dijo Kazzandra._

-Chef, cazara y los cazados serán ustedes el primero que llegue a la base que serán las cabañas sin ser manchado por pintura gana para su equipo, y todos los que no estén llenos de pintura del equipo perdedor pueden ser eliminados tienen 10 minutos para huir del chef, pónganse estas falsas orejas de venado, narices de venado y estas falsas colas de venado XD.

**En el bosque están Kazzandra, Dexter, Butters, Andrea y Marianita escondidos.**

_-Aun no nos ha visto.- Dijo Dexter escondido en un arbusto con Andrea._

_-No.- Dijo Marianita_

_-Yo mejor me voy.- Dijo Butters en un árbol_

-No tan rápido chico normal, ya he atrapado a 2 amigos tuyo del otro equipo.- Dijo El chef mientras señalaba a Kazzandra, Dexter y Marianita, llenos de pintura de colores.

**C.A: 7 A.G: 6**

-¡Sabes cuanto tiempo tendré que lavar mi ropa Chef!- Dijo Kazzandra mientras se quitaba la pintura del cabello.

**Confesionario de Kazzandra.**

**¡10 horas me tardare en lavar la ropa, ojala y Zaiko no se entere de que soy una modelo infantil!**

**DAME ESA CINTA….**

**DAME ESA CINTA….**

**COMO SE ABRE ESA COSA…**

**Confesionario de Butters**

**Y recurrí a lo que un loco como Christopher haría, una patada en los kiwis al Chef**

_-¡Toma!- Dijo Butters._

-Hijo de puta me las pagaras.- Dijo el Chef.

**En la cocina están Cartman, Wally, Hugo, Milly y Molly**

_-Voy a ver si hay "comida del Chef".-Dijo Hugo._

_-¿Cómo le voy a robar la estatuilla de la fusión a Molly?-Dijo Cartman_

_-No lo harás Cartman le voy a poner alambre de púas.- Dijo Molly._

_-¿Dónde esta Wally?- Dijo Milly._

_-Aquí arriba.- Dijo Wally._

_-¿Oye como le…?- Dijo Milly hasta que salió el chef._

(Aparece el Chef y llena de pintura a Wally, Molly, Milly y Cartman)

**C.A:5 A.G:3**

(Sale Hugo de la cocina)

_-¿Qué habrá pasado que no vi?-Dijo Hugo al ver a todos llenos de pintura._

**Confesionario de Hugo**

**Maldito Chef me las va a pagar y no sé que hace Adriana detrás de mí**

**Confesionario de Adriana**

**Soy la única que se habrá escondido en el confesionario**

**Confesionario del Chef**

**BOO**

**Confesionario de Adriana**

**Oh, oh**

**C.A:4 A.G:3**

_-Las cabañas estoy cerca y ahí vienen Tom y Allison.-Dijo Hugo_

No tan rápido, campesino y niña nerd.- Dijo el Chef al verlos

(El chef llena a Tom y a Allison de pintura)

**C.A:2 A.G:2**

(Salen Chris y Butters con una fusión de bicicleta y carrito de supermercado la parte del carrito es la del frente y traían también una tapa de bote de basura)

-¡Tomen eso mocosos!- Dijo el Chef disparando balas de pintura a Christopher

-¡Jamás y esto es Esparta!- Dijo Chris mientras se cubría con la tapa del bote de basura

(La bici-carrito de mercado choca con Mclean, Chef, Hugo, Craig y Chris y Butters salen volando)

_-Creo que me rompí el brazo.- Dijo Butters lleno de pintura._

**C.A:2 A.G:1**

_-Y yo me rompí 3 cráneos, digo 3 veces el cráneo en este campamento.- Dijo Chris lleno de pintura._

**C.A:2 A.G:0**

-Muy bien ya que todas las aves tienen pintura irían a la eliminacion si no fuera que las culebras trajeran sus colas falsas, orejas falsas y narices falsas y como no las traen Hugo y Craig están descalificados y fuera del reto. Así que ambos equipos irán a una eliminacion, todos pueden votar por quien sea, pero solo habrá un eliminado, y para empeorar las cosas les diré un aviso en la ceremonia.- Dijo Mclean.

**C.A:0 A.G:0**

**Confesionario de Craig**

**Por favor Dios que se vaya Cartman**

**Confesionario de Cartman**

**Escuche a ese estúpido de Craig y yo le voy a arruinar la vida por que tengo la estatua de la fusión eh, ¿Esta prendido?**

_**DAME ESA CINTA….**_

_**DAME ESA CINTA….**_

_**COMO SE ABRE ESA COSA…**_

**En la ceremonia de eliminacion**

-Ustedes 15 ya han votado y tomado su decisión, Cartman encontró la ultima estatua de la fusión y los votos por el fueron nulos, así que solo 3 votos fueron validos, el de Hugo, el de Cartman y el de Allison

-Y los malvaviscos son para

Cartman con 12 votos anulados

Marianita con 0 votos

Molly con 0 votos

Hugo con 0 votos

Wally con 0 votos

Allison con 0 votos

Dexter con 0 votos

Milly con 0 votos

Butters con 0 votos

Kazzandra con 0 votos

Dexter con 0 votos

Andrea con 0 votos

Christopher 0 votos

Tom, Craig el último malvavisco es para…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Para….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para….

.

.

.

.

.

.Craig no

- Tom tu tienes el ultimo malvavisco de la noche y Dexter necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Mclean

_-Bueno es mi adiós ojala y uno de ustedes gane y les dije a uno de ustedes la ubicación de un cofre que enterró un antiguo amigo de esta isla.- Dijo Craig_

Bueno ahí se va una culebra ya sé de que será el reto siguiente será de eliminacion y recompensa, tendrán que acampar 1 día entero mixtos en 2 uno de cada equipo, la pareja que llegue primero se llevara 1 inmunidad en la fusión si es que llegan y unas vacaciones todo el día a la playa de los perdedores a convivir con los eliminados y el ultimo miembro de la ultima pareja que llegue llevara su equipo a la eliminacion. Bueno publico, ustedes deciden quienes serán las parejas. (Si es que alguien lee este fic XD)¿Quiénes van a ser las parejas del reto?, ¿A quien le dará Hugo la ultima estatuilla? ¿Cartman va a ser eliminado? Descubran esto y mas en…

Isla…Del…Drama

Votos

Hugo voto por Tom

Cartman voto por Craig

Allison voto por Craig

Todos los demás votaron por Cartman

**Comenten que les pareció, dejen reviews, quien creen que gane y quienes serán las parejas del reto (1 miembro de un equipo y 1 de otro equipo)**

**Adiós XD**

**Atte. Chris161298**


	9. Hasta que la muerte los separe

• **Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean y el Chef Hatchet que son de teletoon**

•**Lenguaje poco fuerte**

•**Y ya tengo las 7 parejas de este fic (No todas son mixtas)**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 9.- Hasta que la muerte los separe

En el capitulo anterior vimos como Chris daba de tesoros a Hugo y Molly y ganaron Estatuillas y….

-Christopher Michael Mclean usted esta despedido.- Dijo el jefe de la Directiva Drama Total (o DDT)

-Si ya esta grabando el episodio.-Dijo Mclean

-Usted ya jubilo, tiene 65 años pero se ve de 30 y tiene energías señor Mclean pero le vamos a dar una paga de 1000 dólares el día. Y con su jefe, voy a traer a los Ex concursantes (Su edades son de 30 a 35 años) como anfitriones por episodio empezando por Sierra - Dijo el jefe de DDT

-Bueno el punto es que Los chicos hicieron una casería que mas bien fueron los cazados y ningún equipo gano y Craig como eliminado y este capitulo se basa en el fic "Amor" (Me gusto ese fic y también la pareja Noah X Katie) bueno ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quien Perderá? Descúbranlo hoy mismo en

Isla…Del…Drama

**En el sueño de Molly en una isla abandonada**

-Molly, tengo que decirte algo, el mundo estará en peligro y solo 4 (Hugo, Chris, Andrea y Wally) de los que están en ese campamento y 1 eliminado (Craig) podrán salvarlo.-Dijo Una mujer vestida como Rosalina (véase Súper Mario Galaxy)

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Molly

-Veraz es que tienen cada uno fuego de distintos colores, Chris tiene fuego verde, Wally fuego azul, Hugo fuego blanco, Andrea fuego negro y Craig fuego carmesí, no avises que tienen esos poderes, ellos los tienen que descubrir por su propia cuenta

**Afuera de las cabañas mientras llueve**

Bueno iremos al grano, lo que tendrán que ir en parejas de 2, uno de un equipo y el otro, de otro los vamos a transportar al bosque y ustedes tendrán que llegar a las cabañas, la primera pareja gana recompensa y el ultimo miembro de la ultima pareja ira a la eliminacion, y otra cosa Mclean jubilo-Dijo Sierra haciendo que casi todos menos Chris saltaran de alegría.

-_Lo voy a extrañar.- Dijo Christopher._

Bueno saque las 7 parejas y son…

Allison y Hugo

Kazzandra y Molly

Christopher y Tom

Wally y Andrea

Marianita y Cartman

Milly y Dexter

Butters y Adriana

**Confesionario de Adriana**

**Si. Esta es mi oportunidad para pedirle a Butters ser su novia**

**Confesionario de Andrea**

**Pobre Marianita**

**Confesionario de Christopher**

**Puede que sea la oportunidad de Tom de tener un amigo**

_-El reto iniciara en lo que los guardias se los llevan.-Dijo Sierra_

(Aparece un gas somnífero que duerme a los chicos y unos guardias de DDT se los llevan al bosque a 15 km de las cabañas unos)

**Cámara 1: Allison y Hugo**

_-Rayos estamos perdidos en el bosque y esta lloviendo.-Dijo Allison._

_-¿Buscamos una cueva o vamos a las cabañas?-Dijo Hugo._

_-Busquemos una cueva, si no te molesto.-Dijo Allison._

_-Como sea, total entremos a esa cueva que esta a unos 100 de ahí.-Dijo Hugo._

_-Vale.-Dijo Hugo._

**Cámara 2: Kazzandra y Molly**

_-Wow Molly mira este pokemon.- Dijo Molly al acariciar a un Gyrados saliendo de un lago._

_-Pokeball ve.-Dijo Kazzandra._

_-Kaz lo atrapaste.-Dijo Molly._

_-Si mi primer pokemon.-Dijo Kazzandra_

**Confesionario de Kazzandra**

**Si mi primer pokemon este es el empiezo de mi aventura**

_-Gyrados usa Surf.-Dijo Kazzandra_

(Gyrados uso surf y Molly y Kazzandra se montaron en el)

**Cámara 3: Christopher y Tom (Empezó a granizar)**

_-Maldito clima-Dijo Chris mientras le caía granizo a él y a Tom_

_-Ya se Woody (Quagsire) yo te elijo.-Dijo Christopher._

_-Woody usa Excavar.-Dijo Christopher mientras saco un Mapa de la isla ya dentro del hoyo_

**Confesionario de Christopher**

**Si piensan como llegaremos es fácil hace rato use a mi Staraptor Estrella para volar y saber donde estoy.**

_-Así ganaremos. Aunque estemos a 15 km llegaremos. -Dijo Tom._

**Cámara 4: Wally y Andrea (se agota la batería)**

-Jefe, la batería de la cama 4 se agotó.-Dijo una secretaria de DDT

-Pasen a la cámara 5- Dijo el jefe de DDT

**Cámara 5: Marianita y Cartman**

(Marianita ve a Cartman "Dormido")

_-Chachalacas tenía que ir con este gordo flojo, y peor esta mas pesado que un Snorlax.- Dijo Marianita mientras se llevaba a Cartman._

**Confesionario de Cartman**

**Sabía que si seguía dormido esa estúpida niña de 7 años me llevaría así camino sin cansarme**

_-Y hablando de Snorlax encontré uno acompañando a Dexter y Milly.-Dijo Marianita_

**Cámara 6: Dexter y Milly**

_-Oye Dexter, tienes metal en tu brazo ¿Te lo puedo quitar?-Dijo Milly._

_-Milly ese metal, es parte de mi brazo mas bien tengo un brazo metálico.-Dijo Dexter quitándose la bata viéndose que tiene un brazo robótico que la llega hasta el pecho._

_-Veras tuve un accidente en el laboratorio de mi Madre cuando tenia 5 años y un invento suyo me corto el brazo derecho y me destruyo el pecho derecho también y por eso me puso un brazo metálico y un pecho de metal, al final me hizo una donación de 2 litros de sangre y la deposito en una esfera de diamante que el agujero por donde metió mi tía la sangre conectaba por una de mis venas, 2 días después de la trasfusión de sangre, ella murió asesinada, por el 9/11 yo me quede en la casa con mi tía viendo como la gente sufría.-Dijo Dexter llorando._

_-Que triste Dexter.-Dijeron Milly y a lo lejos Marianita._

_-Y a mi que carajos me importa esa historia de mierda.-Dijo Cartman a lo lejos en voz baja para que Marianita no lo escuchara._

**Cámara 7: Butters y Adriana**

_-Ya me canse y esta lloviendo no crees que deberíamos comer algo Butters.-Dijo Adriana_

_-Vale estamos a 2 kilómetros de la meta, lo bueno que traje tortas.- Dijo Butters mientras veía a Adriana con una hoja gigante._

_-Oye Butters, tengo que decirte algo.-Dijo Adriana._

(Un trueno choca con el árbol y le iba a caer el árbol a Adriana hasta que Butters la salva y es la lleva cargando)

-_¿Por qué no habré muerto?-Se pregunto Adriana_

_-Yo te salve.-Dijo Butters._

_-Gracias eres mi...-Dijo Adriana hasta que fue interrumpida por un beso de Butters hasta que él fue interrumpido por una llamarada que salió de la tierra._

_-Nota mental: No usar a Magmar debajo del suelo.- Dijo Christopher medio quemado y sacando humo de la boca._

_-Cofcofcofcofcofofcofcof, Recuerda también no excavar.-Dijo Tom_

_-Mira Fuckencio la meta.-Dijo Wally_

_-Se llama Juan.-Dijo Andrea_

**Confesionario de Tom**

**Mi nombre es TOM, T-O-M. Tom.**

**En la meta (Ya paro de llover)**

-Y la pareja ganadora es la 2 Molly y Kazzandra han ganado.-Dijo Sierra.

_-No jodas ¿En serio?-Dijo Molly._

_-Si nos fuimos a una especie de remolino.-Dijo Kazzandra._

-Y ese Gyrados lo llevo con surf hasta acá.-Dijo Sierra

-La segunda pareja que llego fue la 3.-Dijo Sierra.

_-Segundo no este mal amigo.-Dijo Christopher_

**Confesionario de Tom**

**Me dijeron amigo (empieza a llorar de la alegría)**

-La 3ra pareja fue Hugo y Allison.-Dijo Sierra.

-Como sea.-Dijo Hugo lleno de rasguños, quemaduras y golpes.

**Confesionario de Allison**

**Lo ataco un oso, le cayo un rayo en el pie, lo golpeo una rama, le cayo una roca encima y como si nada será inmortal**

-La cuarta pareja y la quinta fue Dexter y Milly y Adriana y Butters.-Dijo Sierra

_-¿Y quien gano?-Dijo Adriana_

-Molly y Kazzandra y de paso la 6ta pareja es Andrea y Wally y la séptima ahora el primero de los 2 campistas de la pareja 5 en llegar salva a su equipo.-Dijo Sierra

_-Voy a ganar a esta niña la deje atrás y ella será elimina…. Rayos me atore.- Dijo Cartman y todos se mataban de la risa hasta que llego Marianita._

_-Ya llegue.-Dijo Marianita._

-Y las aves ganan, culebras a la eliminacion y para Molly y Kazzandra un viaje todo pagado a cualquier lugar del mundo.-Dijo Sierra.

**En la ceremonia**

-Chicos ya tomaron su decisión y por cierto la estatuilla extra que tenia Hugo se la dio a Allison y los malvaviscos son para…

Cartman con 0 votos

Adriana con 0 votos

Hugo con votos

Molly con inmunidad y 0 votos

Tom con 2 votos

Andrea, Dexter el ultimo malvavisco es para

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dexter.

-¡NO!-Gritaron Dexter y Andrea.

-¿Como que no Dexter?-Dijo Hugo

-Es que te amo es la chica más hermosa que existe y voy a ganar por ti.-Dijo Dexter y al verlo todos menos Andrea y él se quedaron con la cara de O. O (Incluyéndome a mí también XD) y esta lo beso.

-Dexter, antes de que me vaya te quiero regalar esto.-Dijo Andrea y le da una Pokeball.

-Wow un Charizard.- Dijo Dexter al ver que le habían pasado un Charizard.

-Lo voy a usar en la final.-Dijo Dexter

-Adiós.-Le dijo Andrea.

Wow este capitulo estuvo medio loco XD bueno si eso creen que es locura vean que el próximo episodio que se va a tratar de una carrera en trineo, en lluvia, ya que estamos en temporada de lluvia, usaremos el precipicio como rampa y van a ver que algunos saldrán volando ah si y otra cosa el jefe de la DDT dijo que la final seria una batalla pokemon y el ganador puede luchar contra la campeona de la liga pokemon (El primero en descubrir quien es la campeona escogerá el equipo de ella en la final). Bueno todo eso y mas en

Isla…Del…Drama

Votos

Cartman voto por Andrea

Adriana voto por Dexter

Hugo voto por Andrea

Molly voto por Andrea

Tom voto por Dexter

Dexter voto por Tom

Andrea voto por Tom


	10. Inundaciones y decisiones

• **Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción Mclean y el Chef Hatchet que son de teletoon**

•**Lenguaje poco fue… Nah me la suda total solo tengo 3 reviews XD**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 10.- Inundaciones y decisiones

**En la Torre Drama Total mientras llueve**

-¿Eres imbécil o que? Yo quería una manzana roja no naranja ¡Tu…. Estas….DESPEDIDO!- Dijo el jefe de la DDT a un pasante.

-Emmm jefe el episodio empezó y no tenemos quien será el anfitrión.- Dijo el camarógrafo. (Cameron)

(El jefe agarra de la camisa de Cameron y se lo lleva al muelle y le dice a Cameron de que el será el anfitrión por hoy)

-¿En serio?- Dijo Cameron.

-Si ahora anuncia el episodio.- Dijo el jefe.

-Buenos días publico.- dijo Cameron hasta que Butters grito.

_-Son las 5 de la tarde pedazo de idiota.-Dijo Butters._

Bueno gente como iba diciendo en el episodio pasado fueron a un bosque los 14 finales para regresar aunque los durmieron con un somnífero a los chicos y ellos tuvieron que ir regresando a las cabañas y escuchamos una trágica historia del pasado de Dexter y como Drama total se hizo en los 80 (No tenia una mejor idea para mantener con sentido el tiempo de que los concursantes tienen de 30 a 35 años y del 9/11 y para ajustarnos al 2012) pero al final Molly y Kazzandra ganaron un viaje con todos los pagos a cualquier lugar del mundo y ellas se fueron a Paris y están regresando en este momento, la eliminada fue Andrea debido a que Cartman tenia pase directo a la fusión y se hacen novios ella y Dexter y le regala a Dexter un Charizard. ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Lighting no me tratara de matar por 3289470942093874099730719039 00434979na vez? (Lighting intenta golpear a Cameron)

-Lighting ve a enseñarle a los miembros del equipo de futbol los "Total Drama Players" y compra medicinas para los enfermos- Dijo el Jefe de la DDT

-Esta bien pero me la vas a pagar chico burbuja.-Dijo Lighting

Bueno esto y mas en

Isla…Del…Drama

Ahora ve con las bestias digo los concursantes XD.- Dijo el jefe

**Fuera de las cabañas mientras llueve**

-Chicos el jefe de DDT me dijo que de ahora en adelante la cabaña de los chicos dormirán las culebras y la de las chicas dormirán las aves y de paso va a ver una inundación según las noticias, el jefe me dijo que agarren toda la comida del refrigerador y del almacén de comida que puedan.- Dijo Cameron y esto hizo que Hugo, Cartman, Chris y Butters llevaran como locos unas bolsas y se fueron a la cocina.

**En la cocina con Christopher y Butters mientras llueve**

_-Adelante Christopher tira toda la comida que puedas aquí.- Dijo Butters mientras Chris tiraba toda la comida en las bolsas de Butters._

_-Ya llenamos 2 bolsas solo 1 más y ya.- Dijo Christopher_

**Confesionario de Butters**

**Queremos acabar rápido antes de que Cartman se coma toda la comida de la isla XD**

_-Ya acabamos vámonos.-Dijo Chris mientras agarraba una tele y le escribía la clave del internet en una libreta XD._

**En la cocina con Cartman y Hugo mientras llueve**

_-Apúrate flojonazo, Wow que flojo eres Hugo.-Dijo Cartman comiendo una pierna de pollo mientras no hacia nada.-Dijo Hugo._

_-Muy bien me llevo toda la comida, la clave del internet y tú lleva la tele.- Dijo Hugo._

**Confesionario de Cartman**

**Hugo es muy flojo vean como yo soy muy fuerte (muestra sus "músculos" hasta que la gotera inunda el confesionario y se deshacen unas bolas de papel que tenia en sus brazos**

(Un trueno tira una rama muy grande y esta apunto de caerle a Hugo, Butters y Christopher)

Trueno, Trueno, Trueno tira tronco XD (Vaya efectos especiales para un fic XD)

(La mano de Chris crea fuego verde y la de Hugo crea fuego blanco y ambos golpean el tronco y se destruye)

**Confesionario de Hugo**

**Alguien me puede.**

**Confesionario de Chris**

**Que carajo.**

**Confesionario de Butters**

**Fue eso.**

_-Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestras cabañas.- Dijo Butters medio asustado cuando la lluvia se pone peor._

**En la cabaña aves (Wally usando su laptop, Marianita viendo la lluvia, Kazzandra contándole una historia de terror a Milly y Allison)**

_-Y por eso ahora mi pikachu se volvió de mi mejor amigo en un asesino.- Dijo Kazzandra asustando a Allison y a Milly._

Trueno XD (En serio que alguien me diga algún sonido para hacer mas parecido a un trueno ¬¬ XD)

_-¡Ahhh pikachu viene por nosotras!-Grito Allison lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a Wally y que se caiga de la cama XD._

_-Allison no existe ni un…- Dijo Wally hasta que la puerta soltó un chillido terrible._

Chillido terrible de puerta XD (Malditos efectos especiales que tengo._.)

_-Pikaaaaaaa….-Dijo un sonido asustando a todos._

_-¡Chuuuuuuuu!- Dijo Butters azotando la puerta asustando a las chicas y aplastando a Wally que estaba a lado de la puerta._

_-Jajajajajajajajajaja me duele el estomago.-Dijo Christopher partiéndose de risa pasando la bolsa a Milly y esta le avienta una lata de guisantes._

_-¡No fue gracioso!- Gritaron Allison y Milly al mismo tiempo._

_-Si fue gracioso miren a Wallace.-Dijeron Marianita y Kazzandra al mismo tiempo._

_-Malditos creo que me duele la cabeza, voy a comer.-Dijo Wally._

**En la cabaña de las culebras (Dexter leyendo un libro, Tom jugando mata tena y Adriana y Molly platicando)**

_-Zzzzzzzzzz.-Estaba roncando Cartman mientras Hugo lo cargaba._

_-Ya llegue con la comida la tele y la clave del internet.-Dijo Hugo y Cartman va loco por la comida y este lo agarra del cuello de su suéter._

_-Escúchame gordo infeliz te atreves a tocar la comida y juro por Chuck Norris que será el peor día de tu vida ¿Entendido?-Dijo Hugo enojado por que él había trabajado y Cartman no hizo nada._

**Confesionario de Cartman**

**Misión: Eliminar a Hugo**

_-Wow, tu tienes un novio Adriana eres afortunada, no como yo que no tengo novio.-Dijo Molly._

_-Ay Molly no te preocupes sé que tu amor llegara tarde o temprano.-Dijo Adriana._

_-Ay si ella tiene un novio y es traidora.-Dijo Cartman haciendo que todos menos Dexter voltearan hacia él._

_-Pero ¿Por qué dices eso?-Dijo Molly sin saber._

_-Quizás porque ella sale con Butters.-Dijo Tom._

_-Eso mero Billy.-Dijo Cartman._

**Confesionario de Tom**

**¡QUE ME LLAMO TOM!**

Trueno, trueno, trueno con ola gigante XD (Es oficial debo conseguir buenos efectos especiales XD)

(Las cabañas empezaron a inundarse y todos salieron arriba con sus maletas y las cubrieron con unas sombrillas que trajeron Kazzandra y unas toallas que trajo Dexter)

**Encima de las cabañas todas las chicas menos Molly se cubrían con las sombrillas de la lluvia**

_-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tarde en dejar de llover Dexter?-Pregunto Wally._

_-Si mis cálculos no me fallan, contando con el grosor de las nubes y la cantidad de gotas por segundo son como 5 horas para que pare.-Dijo Dexter._

_-Chachalacas ¿Tanto tiempo?-Dijo Christopher._

_-Temo que si mi estimado loquillo.-Dijo Dexter_

(Un relámpago cae cerca del pie de Molly se resbala con una roca quedando inconsciente y se cae al agua)

_-¡Molly!-Grito Christopher._

_-Ay que salvarla.-Dijo Hugo._

_-Y como dúo de idiotas.-Dijo Cartman y un relámpago lo electrocuta._

_-Te lo tienes bien merecido.-Dijo Hugo echándose al agua._

_-A la mierda todo, la voy a salvar ¡Al agua patos!-Dijo Christopher aventándose al agua._

(Abajo del agua por la cocina del Chef)

_-…*Hugo ve y quita las algas que en la que esta enredada Molly yo me encargare de los tiburones*-Fue lo que mas le entendió Hugo a Christopher._

_-…*De acuerdo pero como le haremos si nuestra respiración se acaba*-Fue lo que mas le entendió Christopher a Hugo._

_-…*Déjamelo a mi*- Fue lo que mas le entendió Hugo a Christopher._

(Hugo quita las algas que Molly y a los 2 se le va casi toda la respiración)

-…*Golpe agotador*-Dijo Chris sacando otra vez fuego verde de su puño y golpea al suelo creando un gran chorro de agua que se hace barrera y suben a Molly a la cabaña de las aves.

(Encima de la cabaña de las aves ella no despertaba)

-¡Luxray!-Grito el Luxray de Christopher electrocutando a Molly y apenas se despertó.

-Lux, Luxray.-Dijo el Luxray de Chris al ver que Molly se despertó pero tostada por los 5 impactruenos que recibió.

-Cofcofcofcofcofofcofcof, estoy viva ¿Pero como si estaba inconsciente?-Dijo una Molly medio tostada

-Y las aves ganan inmunidad, culebras mas vale que recojan sus maletas rápido porque su cabaña se inunda y es por eso que perdieron.-Dijo Cameron.

-Pero…-Dijo Cartman.

-Sin peros.-Aves pueden dormir en su cabaña y de ahora en adelante los perdedores duermen fuera.-Dijo Cameron

**15 minutos antes de la ceremonia ya todo estaba normal y solo había uno que otro charco afuera de las cabañas**

_-Molly creo que tu futuro novio esta por ahí.-Dijo Adriana señalando a Chris con una ramita con una flor en la boca y a Hugo medio mojado_

_-Ambos te salvaron la vida y creo que debes salir con uno de ellos.-Dijo Adriana_

_-Ok, ¡Te amo!-Salió corriendo Molly como loca y Chris ya estaba para esperar su abrazo cuando de repente_

(Molly pasa a lado de Christopher y él se queda con una cara de WTF y voltea a ver a Molly abrazando y besando a Hugo)

_-No puedo creerlo.-Dijo Chris y en la ramita que tenia en su boca se le cayeron los pétalos de la flor._

_-Por que tengo esta maldita mala suerte.-Continuo y se le cayó la ramita sin flor y se fue corriendo adentro del bosque._

**En el bosque**

_-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!-Se grito a si mismo Christopher cuando se sangra la frente y alguien aparece detrás de él y voltea_

_-¡Molly! ¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Chris._

_-Vine a decirte que si me perdonas por lo que te hice, sé que pasamos buenos momentos juntos.-Dijo Molly_

_*Flashback*_

Estaban Chris y Molly 1 semana después de que iniciara Drama total (Con Juan y Mikaela eliminados) y saca un video de una explosión nuclear (El video que decía WTF) y ambos se pusieron tapones de oídos y entonces

3...2...1... What the Fuck? Boom y asi siguió el video asustando a todos los que estaban en las cabañas.

_-Jajajajajajajaja muy buena esa Chris.-Dijo Molly al ver a algunos corriendo y algunos gritando_

_*Fin del flashback*_

_-Pero pienso que Hugo me tratara mejor, pero podemos seguir siendo amigo.-Dijo Molly limpiando la sangre que tenia Chris en la frente._

_-Suerte en la ceremonia.-Dijo Chris._

**En la ceremonia de eliminacion**

_Tom con 1 voto nulo y protegido por la estatuilla de Allison_

_Cartman con 0 votos_

_Molly con 0 votos_

_Dexter con 0 votos_

Hugo, Adriana solo hay un malvavisco y es para

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hugo se salva con 2 votos

Adriana tu has decidido irte de esta isla.-Dijo Cameron

_-Asi es mis queridos amigos yo Adriana Márquez de Brasil he decidido irme por que escuche que iban a votar por Hugo y como no podíamos eliminar a Cartman convencí a Dexter de que votara por Tom, a Allison para que le diera su estatuilla a Tom y conociendo a Cartman Voto por Hugo y escuche que convenció a Tom para votar por mi asi que yo convencí a Hugo de que votase por mi y a Molly de que votara por Hugo para que me auto eliminara ¿Entendieron?-Dijo Adriana dejando a todos confusos._

_-Déjame ver asi que querías irte de la isla.-Dijo Dexter._

_-Asi es Dexter eres el único que entendió.-Dijo Adriana_

**En el muelle**

_-Adriana, te deseo suerte en tu futuro.-Dijo Butters._

_-Butters, te deseo la más grande suerte para que ganes.-Dijo Adriana._

Wow eso estuvo raro bueno ya estamos a 2 episodios de la fusión de equipos y ¿Quien ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Lighting no me tratara de matar por 3289470942093874099730719039 00434980va vez? Bueno eso y mucho mas en

Isla…Del…Drama

Votos

Tom voto por Adriana

Cartman voto por Hugo

Molly voto por Hugo

Dexter voto por Tom

Hugo voto por Adriana

Adriana voto por si misma


	11. Mansion embrujada y un Asesino

• **Advertencia Drama total no es mío los personajes si, a excepción de los campistas de IDD, LDA, DTGM Y DTVI que son de teletoon**

•**Lenguaje poco fue… Nah me la suda total aun solo tengo 3 reviews XD**

Isla del drama

Capitulo 11.-Mansion embrujada y un asesino

Bueno la tormenta paso y creo que solo habrá lluvias pequeñas y lo que paso es algo improvisado el reto original iba a ser una visita a la Mansión embrujada y estoy convenciendo a Duncan y Gwen en que me ayuden *Blade les da $10, 000, 000 dólares a Duncan y Gwen* listo ellos nos ayudaran y en que me quede… ah si en que también le rompieron el corazón a Christopher, pero bueno a quien le importa XD. ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? Descúbranlo en

Isla…del…drama

**Tienda de campaña de las culebras a las 23:00 de la noche**

_-Bueno quien quiere huevos con jamón.- Dijo Tom mientras preparaba los huevos con jamón y solo estaba Dexter y Cartman_

_-¿Y los tortolitos?- Dijo Tom mientras servía un plato a Dexter y a Cartman_

_-Fueron al muelle.- Dijo Dexter_

**En el muelle**

_-¿Oye Molly tu porque me elegiste a mi y no al Chris, él es un buen chico?- Dijo Hugo_

_-Bueno amor, es que te elegí a ti porque al menos tú no arriesgas tu vida con estupideces.- Dijo Molly respondiéndole a su novio_

_-Como esa vez cuando…- Dijo Hugo hasta que apareció un Flashback_

*FLASHBACK*

_Estaba Christopher en la cocina con Butters y un plato de "comida" que prepararon los 2_

_-Bueno… Safo en comer la comida que hicimos.- Dijo Butters._

_-Que tiene de malo solo es comida.- Dijo Chris que sin darse cuenta le puso una jarra de chile habanero a la comida._

_-A ver si te crees genial te reto a que te comas eso.- Dijo Butters_

_-Acepto.-Dijo Chris mientras comía hasta que empieza a enchilarse y le sale algo de fuego por la boca_

_-Agua, agua, denme un poco de agua.- Dijo Chris al beber un vaso de agua_

_*Chris empieza a sacar humo al hablar*_

_-Cofcofcofcofcofcofcofcof.- Dijo Butters antes de salir a la cocina_

_*FIN DE FLASHBACK*_

_-Jejeje Y por eso no puede volver entrar a la cocina.- Dijo Molly_

_-Te amo.- Dijo Hugo_

_-Yo igual.- Dijo Molly y empiezan a besarse_

**En la cocina esta Blade con un delantal rosa con flores (no pregunten XD) Gwen y Duncan a las 0:00 horas (Cuando todos estaban dormidos)**

-A ver ¿Como era? - Dijo Blade poniendo un alta voz sobre otro hasta tener una fila de 10 altavoces

-¿Me haces los honores Blade?- Dijo Duncan mientras prendía los 10 altavoces al máximo volumen

-Adelante.- Dijo Blade mientras el, Duncan y Gwen se ponían auriculares para no escuchar nada.

-3...2...1... Rock & Roll.- Dice Duncan mientras da un guitarrazo con amplificador a los altavoces.

_-AHHHHHHH.- Dijeron todos al unísono mientras escuchaban el guitarrazo_

**En las cabañas**

_-¿Era necesario dar un súper guitarrazo para despertarnos? - Dijo Kazzandra_

-Si XD.- Dijo Blade mientras lleva a todos los chicos a una casa.

**En la mansión embrujada (Que ellos no saben que esta "embrujada")**

-Chicos, esta es mi casa no la he usado en unos años se rumorea que hay un asesino en mi casa pero solo son tonterías de la gente.-Dijo Blade.

Trueno, trueno, trueno que tira los árboles que estaban detrás de los concursantes XD (Sin comentarios._.)

-Bueno vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí.-Dijo Blade y se fue con los concursantes por que estaba lloviendo como en el episodio pasado.

**En la sala principal de la mansión de Blade.**

_-Chicos tengo miedo de esto.- Dijo Marianita al ver que la casa era muy oscura y solo había farolas en vez de luz (Díganme que niña de 7 años que esta en un reality Show no se asusta al estar en una casa abandonada en medio de la lluvia y casi sin luz)_

_-Descuida que es lo peor que puede pasar.- Dijo Wally._

_-Estas en la cocina y explota el microondas, estas en el jardín y la podadora se vuelve loca y te mata, estas viendo lavando la ropa y te explota o te electrocuta la lavadora, estas frente al refrigerador y te cae encima, estas en tu cuarto y el ventilador te cae en la cara.-Dijo Chris haciendo que Marianita se asustara mas de lo que esta._

_-Descuida Marianita no pasara nada.- Dijo Allison mientras sonaba un trueno._

_- O. o Buaaaaaaaaaa T_T voy a morir.-Dijo Marianita_

_-Anota eso en el libro Hugo.- Dijo Dexter al ver que Hugo saca un libro que dice "Estupideces, pendejadas e idioteces de Christopher"_

_-Estupidez número 69 (No malpensar XD) Asustar a alguien con una historia o algo acerca de electrodomésticos.-Dijo Hugo y se empezó a reír Molly._

**Confesionario de Christopher.**

**Lo bueno que nadie recordó cuando un cerdo voló**

"**Flash back" (Poco después de la eliminacion de Andrea)**

**Estaba Christopher y Allison caminando por ahí y encuentran un cerdito en una olla.**

**-Hay pobrecito debemos sacarlo.- Dijo Allison cuando vio una cuerda y encima un letrero de no jalar el cerdo puede ir volando de la olla.**

**-Tu crees Chris que hay gente que sigue creyendo que los cerdos vuelan.- Dijo Allison mientras jalaba la cuerda.**

**(La olla en realidad era un cañón pirata XD y el cerdo sale volando dejando a Chris y Allison con cara de O.o)**

"**Fin de flash back"**

-Bueno yo voy a calcular los impuestos en mi biblioteca, ya saben el trabajo de un jefe Jejeje.- Dijo Blade y se va a una puerta.

_-Molly vamos a comer.- Dijo Milly._

_-De acuerdo amiguis.- Dijo Molly._

_-Yo cuidare a Marianita.- Dijo Allison y se va a su cuarto_

_-Yo me voy a dormir.- Dijo Cartman._

_-Yo voy a jugar mi DS.- Dijo Chris sacando una DS de su adorno de las rodillas._

_Yo voy a ver la casa.- Dijo Dexter._

_-Voy contigo.- Dijo Tom._

_-Bueno que hacemos.- Dijo Hugo._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_-O.o ¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Wally..._

_-No lo se pero viene de la cocina.-Dijo Hugo._

**En la cocina**

_-Santo Chuck Norris ¿Qué paso donde están las chicas?- Dijo Butters al solo ver un mechón de pelo café y amarillo (Molly y Milly)._

_-Molly! ¿Donde esta? - Dijo Hugo aterrado por que no estaba su novia._

_-Nadie sabe, pero que…- Dijo Wally antes de que fuera raptado por un sujeto con mascara pero el sujeto dejo su gorra._

_-¿Wally estabas diciendo algo?, ¡Ya lo raptaron!- Dijo Hugo al ver solo su gorra._

**En el jardín**

-¿Tom no escuchaste unos gritos?-Dijo Dexter.

-Si pero son de las chicas, asi que algo malo les ha pasado.- Dijo Tom

-Vayamos a ver.- Dijo Dexter

-No tan rápido. Dijo un señor con un cuchillo lleno de sangre atrás de Tom.

- O.o, O.o.- Se quedaron los 2 chicos.

-¡Corramos!- Dijo Dexter que con suerte escapo del asesino pero Tom no.

**En el cuarto de Marianita y Allison**

TOC. TOC. TOC.- Sonó la puerta.

_-Pase.- Dijo Allison cantándole algo a Marianita._

_-Hola Ally.- Dijo Chris medio avergonzado de lo que le dijo a Allison sobre lo peor que dijo que podría pasar_

_-Quieres asustar de nuevo a la pequeña.- Dijo Allison viendo a Marianita._

_-No soy pequeña soy de crecimiento lento.- Dijo Marianita._

_-Jejeje esta niñita y sus cosas.- Dijo Christopher._

-Jejeje tienes razón chico rubio, esta niña y sus cosas.- Dijo el sujeto que atrapo a Tom, Wally, Milly y Molly

_-Allison, Marianita salgan.- Dijo Chris mientras las chicas salían del cuarto._

(Chris y el sujeto pelearon en una pelea estilo KOF el sujeto luchaba estilo Yamazaki y Christopher luchaba con su golpe agotador y la patada que aprendió "media luna mortal"*Patada vertical con una cuchilla de fuego que salía del talon de Chris*, pero para mala suerte del rubio El sujeto le dio 3 puñaladas en el abdomen)

**En el cuarto de Cartman, que la pelea llego hasta ahí XD**

_-Maldi…- Christopher cayó mientras tosía sangre (El cuchillo si era verdadero._. ) Y se llevo a él y a un Cartman dormido._

**En los baños**

_-Allison que hacemos, de seguro ya raptaron a Chris y no podemos ayudarlo.- Decía Marianita._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_-O.o Buaaaaaaaaaa T_T esta vez si moriremos.- Dijo Marianita._

/Canción de Allison/

_Vamos mi pequeñita_

_No llores_

_Si vez que hay problemas_

_Sonríe por que terminara ese conflicto_

_No te preocupes_

_Pues hay solución_

_Puede que seamos niñas de un país distinto_

_Pero para mi eres mi hermanita_

_Mira que hay un arcoíris de risas_

_Y también de imaginación_

_Porque cuando lo deseas_

_Siempre se hará una solución._

/Fin dela canción de Allison/

_-Gracias Ally, me siento mejor.- Dijo Marianita abrazando a Allison._

_-De nada.- Dijo Allison._

**En la sala principal**

_-Mira es el espejo de Kazzandra.- Dijo Hugo._

(Los objetos de la casa empiezan a moverse)

_-Me pregunto si esta casa esta embrujada.- Dijo Butters._

- GENGAR.- Un GENGAR SALVAJE asusta a los chicos y estos corren como locos.

_-AHHHHHHHH. Esperen aquí nos hacen idiotas.- Dijo Butters._

_-¿Por qué?- Dijo Hugo confuso._

_-Los GENGARS no son salvajes.-Dijo Butters._

_-Eso significa que hay un trainer aquí.- Dijo Hugo._

_-Y dado que Blade ni los eliminados, ni los chicos tienen mínimo un HAUNTER este debe ser del sujeto.- Dijo Butters._

-Veo que tienes cerebro niñito.- Dijo el sujeto.

_-Hugo, creo que debemos correr.-Dijo Butters pero algo se les puso en frente._

-GENGAR.- Dijo el GENGAR del sujeto.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

**En la biblioteca (Solo esta Dexter, Gwen, Blade, Marianita, y Allison)**

-Ya les llego su hora.- Dijo el asesino asustando a todos hasta que Dexter contesto al ver la mano del asesino.

_- No me podrás asustar más Duncan.- Dijo Dexter._

-Pero como adivino que era yo.- Dijo el suje…. Ah quise decir Duncan XD.

_-Solo necesite el sombrero de Tom que tenia un pelo verde y un pedazo de camisa suyo (El que perdió en la batalla de Duncan vs Chris)._

_-Primero iba a sospechar de Dakota-Zoide pero luego al ver el pedazo de camisa descubrí que fuiste tú.- Dijo Dexter._

-Bravo, bravo Dexter le has dado la victoria a tu equipo después de 4 derrotas consecutivas al fin ganaron.- Dijo Blade.

-Los demás chicos están en la cabaña y Chris esta en la enfermería pero puede pararse bien.- Continuo Blade.

**En la ceremonia de eliminacion**

Bueno chicos esto fue raramente planeado XD primero debo decir un anuncio Christopher y Wally son hermanos separados al nacer mientras a Wally le tocaron riquezas a Chris le tocaron miserias como que su orfanato se quemara cuando tenia 3 años y lo tuvo que cuidar Katie y Noah como si el fuera su hijo.

-What. -Dijo Christopher

-The. -Dijo Wally

-Fuck.-Dijeron Ambos

Bueno, los malvaviscos son para

Kazzandra con 0 votos y con estatua de la fusión

Wally con 0 votos

Marianita con 0 votos

Christopher con 0 votos

Allison con 0 votos

Butters, Milly la diferencia fue 5-2 en votos y la persona que se salva es

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Milly.- Dijo Blade mientras le daba el último malvavisco a una feliz Kazzandra.

-Viejo, eres de los que más comedia dio por ejemplo cuando te cortaste con un pan (._. XD) y cuando creíste que Allison era Marianita al verlas en la cama de la otra (Tontería 1.- Poco después de que sacaran a Clyde 2.- Antes de este episodio) Pero llego tu hora y debes irte

_-Abrazo de Grupo.- Dijo Marianita_

_-Gracias viejos.- Dijo Butters llorando feliz de ser respetado por todo el grupo._

Bueno este episodio fue uno de los más raros de todos y estamos a una eliminacion de la fusión. Pero el episodio que viene va ser algo que nunca ha hecho Drama total en sus 4 temporadas. La ultima estancia en la fusión de equipos (Los que no sabes es cuando dan el ultimo malvavisco) ya no habrá solo los 2 mas votados harán una batalla 3 vs 3 en pokemon el que pierda es eliminado aunque solo tena un voto en contra y el próximo capitulo se revelara algo loco y además el reto del episodio que viene es una Carrera en la que los 2 equipos estarán encadenados de los pies y con los ojos vendados tendrán que pasar unas 5 puertas cada equipo cada una con un reto en el que la ruleta que estará adentro dirá quien lo hace y el equipo que gane podrá votar por alguien del equipo perdedor. Sin mas que decir además de ¿Quién ganara?, ¿Quién perderá?, ¿Dónde esta mi café semi descremado sin espuma a 83 grados? Soy muy específico, todo esto y mas en

Votos

Kazzandra voto por Butters

Wally voto por Butters

Marianita voto por Butters

Christopher voto por Milly

Allison voto por Butters

Milly voto por Butters

Butters voto por Milly

**Gracias a todos los que ven mi serie, voy a hacer un especial de preguntas que se responderán al final de la serie XD**

**Atte.: Chris161298**


End file.
